Footwear, particularly athletic footwear, is worn in a variety of activities including running, walking, hiking, team and individual sports, and any activity where the protection and/or support of human feet is desired. Articles of footwear typically include an upper affixed upon a sole structure, where the upper is configured to wrap around and contour to the foot of a wearer while simultaneously securing the footwear to the foot. Often, the upper is formed from materials that provide at least some flexibility so that the footwear is comfortable to wear and can be easily taken on and off. However, this flexibility may also allow a foot to shift and/or slide within the upper. Shifting and/or sliding are often undesirable because this movement may negatively impact a foot (e.g., cause black toe or other medical conditions). Moreover, shifting and/or sliding is particularly undesirable for athletes when cutting, sprinting, or otherwise moving quickly. If an athlete's foot slides within his or her footwear while making a cut, this slide may reduce or otherwise negatively impact the athlete's speed and/or stability.
In order to reduce sliding and/or shifting, users (e.g., athletes) will often try to tighten the laces on their footwear. Additionally or alternatively, a user may attempt to tighten a portion of footwear by wrapping tape, adhesive bandages, or other such items around a shoe in an attempt to create external pressure on the footwear and foot. However, these options may create additional issues. For example, external (e.g. exposed) laces, bandages, tape, etc. may alter the contour of the footwear. In sports, such as soccer, where a user must use their feet to contact a ball (or other such object), external laces, bandages, tape, etc. may create unwanted spin or otherwise alter the direction of a kicked ball, and, thus, negatively impact performance. Moreover, it is often quite difficult to tighten footwear with laces, bandages, tape, etc. to a specific fit, as the user (e.g., athlete) is often trying to perform fine motor functions (e.g., pulling and/or tying) while bent or hunched over. Repeated taping or wrapping is also time and resource (e.g., tape) consuming and requires a user to restart the process if the taping or wrapping is inadequate or uncomfortable. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an article of footwear (e.g., for athletic activities) having an upper with an internal harness that is easily operable to lock a foot to a bed to prevent unwanted shifting of the foot within a cavity, thereby increasing speed and stability of the footwear.